Problem: Simplify the expression. $7q(q+4)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7q}$ $ = ({7q} \times q) + ({7q} \times 4)$ $ = (7q^{2}) + (28q)$ $ = 7q^{2} + 28q$